Falling For You
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Zim is falling for Gaz... Quite literally, next time he should pay more attention to his love-pig.


_**Falling For You.**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, I own squat!**_

 _ **Plot: Zim is falling for Gaz... Quite literally, next time he should pay more attention to his love-pig.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Clearly our favourite Invader has no concept of love and neither does Gaz but one can take into consideration that she hates it when things she looks forwards to are taken out if her hands, just look at what she did during "Bloaty's Pizza Hog"**_

 _ **So case and point? An angry Gaz is like Godzilla, anyone who gets in her way is bound to get the fire.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Sweet jumping jellybeans!"

Invader Zim was falling down the very painful looking ground.

For just a moment he seemed doomed, and then his PAK springs to action even if his brwin meats were still frozen in terror.

 _ **"NOOOOT AGAINNNNNNNN!"**_

The Dib-Sister.

Gaseline Membrane, but if you were smart you called Gaz.

But _never_ Little Gaz or you're bound to get shoved off the Voot Cruiser, like she just did seconds ago.

 _Yet again_.

Was it any wonder the would be invader was developing an _extreme_ fear of heights?

A bit ironic coming from a species who idolises height above all else, but that isn't important, what truly is, of course is the fact that Zim has yet to do anything since he ponders why his love pig threw in out of his ship.

"Oh, _right_." He said to himself "Don't want to fall to my doom"

His PAK finally went into action, his spider legs coming out of their compartments, holding onto the first things they could which of course was a branch from a month mountain.

 _"Phew!"_

Which broke seconds later under the alien's weight.

 _ **"AHHHHHHH!"**_

Yet again the PAK turned on in order to save its master's life, the spider legs held onto a cactus, then, he ungainly face-planted against the very hard, very unyielding rocky cliff face

 _ **"OUCH!**_ " Zim yelled out in pain "Stupid Earth plant! Stupid Earth rock! Why is everything on this planet made to hurt Zim!"

He groaned, knowing that was going to hurt tomorrow, of forget that, it hurt now! "Dating a human is ten times more painful that being eaten alive by a Digestor!"

The alien groaned, and wished again he understood just what in blazes had gotten into his mate this time. "I wish I could get back to Irk where the females of my species make _**actual**_ sense!"

Sometimes, he could guess. Still, there were times when his love-pig made both his meat brain and PAK hurt sevely, almost as if having a rabid weasel in his head, so unfortunately for Zim, this was one of those times when he asked himself why he dated the scary woman in the first place.

The answer?

 _"She hates humanity as much as you do"_

"Oh... Right... That's what makes her so _astounding_ , not as much as me but _still_ "

Dangling from the spider legs just then over a nearly 600 foot drop, The Irken looked down. Then up. Then back down.

The Voot Cruiser had definitely taken off, and it looked like Gaz wasn't coming back.

He cursed his luck "Maybe teaching her to fly the cruiser _**wasn't**_ the best idea"

Sighing, he carefully began to make his way down the nearly sheer cliff that was a lot easier to go down if A) he had his ship and B) his pissed off girlfriend hadn't left him mentally scarred for life when it came to such massive heights.

"This human is going to be the death of me!" Zim scowls "Literally! I mean what could possibly get my love-beast so worked up?! It wasn't as if he had forgotten our anniver... Aw shit on a fucking blue stick!"

The invader shudders, which almost made him lose his footing.

"Ok... One scary situation at a time!" He hissed as he realized that yesterday was the anniversary of how he had gotten the scary human female to aid him in his plan for human extermination and he had completely forgotten all about it.

... And it was also the anniversary of their relationship. No surprise there that Zim's priorities were out of whack.

He grimaced, and considered that Gaz might _**not**_ be cooling down after all. Not anytime soon anyway. Still, she had to calm down eventually. He was certain she would.

"After all I am **Zim!"** He boasted proudly "And Zim is always right!"

thirty seconds later he lowered his head in defeat "Ah, who am I kidding, I'm doomed the next time I see her!"

Coming to terms with the fate that awaited him, he slowly got his PAK to get going, he had a long climb down, and a longer walk to the nearest town.

"Where the hell am I anyway?"

The GPS within his PAK answered that question for him, as a hologram appeared in front of him.

His jaw slacked down comically.

"I'm in the Sahara desert?!" He bellowed out indignantly "I'm not even in the same stupid continent!"

In his yelling spree, Zim lost his footing and began to fall down.

" _ **AHHHH**_!" Sweet Irk! I don't want to die! I'm too amazing!"

Next thing he knew, his cruiser came back and opened up to save him.

"Am I dead yet?"

"No, but you're about do be"

Zim opened one eye, then another to make sure he was not a pancake on the ground.

"I'm alive!"

His celebration was short lives as Gaz began to beat him up. She chokes, punches, swings, and stomps on him repeatedly.

All the way back to the USA.

After such an experience, Zim never forgot their anniversary again.

He now had the scars and bruises to remind him of that.

* * *

 ** _Well what can I say? Guess even our beloved defective can't get away from Gaz's vengeful side._**

 ** _This idea came to me after watching an old episode of "American Dad" where Stan gets beaten up by Francine after forgetting their anniversary, I know I made Gaz really mean but I think that forgetting a very special date is bound to get any guy in the doghouse for sone time, including those who are out of this world, no?_**

 ** _Anyway, please do give me your thoughts on this._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
